Firaud
Leader of the Toa Torongo, and the first Project A Toa to be made. He is currently telling Truth inside Secret Dome. Backstory Firaud was one of the first people on Torongo Nui to take the lead. As he seemed to no how to do a lot, they naturally didn't argue his lead, and became a well liked military leader. Firaud accomplished many feats, defending against Rahi, exploring dangerous areas of Torongo Nui, saving Matoran,and making the Fire Zone habitable. One most notable adventure was with the Fi-Volcano. Being a active volcano, the first step was to lower the amount of magma spurting from the volcano. The two Toa (Firaud and Sma) focused their power, and for many hours struggled to calm the volcano. After 5 hours, their work was not at waste. The two Toa had managed to calm the lava flow. Many events happened after. Sma-Metru was constructed, tunnels where dug under the volcano, lava canals where constructed, and the Ta-Matoran and other Matoran of the Fire Zone began working in their trades. Firaud accomplished many other things from then to Contact, defending against more Rahi attacks, supervising new villages being built, and many other unmentioend things. He also said to have done a Nova Blast before Contact, but has never been actually seen doing it. Contact Firaud was the first to hear about the 6 aliens. He quickly warned the [|Turaga]], which did (but barely) prevented the deaths of the future Matoran Captains. Telling Turaga Wan of what was happening the two decieded (against Firaud's better judgment), that they should wait to properally train the Matoran Captains until after the Award Ceramony. Attending the Award Ceramony, Firaud witnessed the crash of the Alien Pod. Evacuating the Matoran from the stadium, Firaud lead the inspection team into the Alien Pod. Finding the Invasion Army, they barely escaped the Pod and the Stadium itself. After evacuating Sma-Metru Firaud retreated underground with the others. Secret As the Alien War started to break out Firaud was very busy planning out attacks and defenses (although this job was later passed on to Torren). After the Plan was laid out, Firaud and Sma began to train the Matoran Captains. A week into their training, the Captains and all the Torongo Nui Matoran where told of the plan through a radio broadcast keyed to a special frequency that the aliens could not read. The next day the eight (Firaud, Sma, and the Matoran Captains) left to head toward the Water Zone to find Maki. Crossing the Rocky Plains, the Team had to make a detour underground because of the erupting volcano. Finding the two Roola brethern responsible, Firaud and Sma calmed the Volcano after capturing them. The Roola male escaped (now called just Roola) and half the Matoran Captains chased after him. Before they could be stopped, the tunnel collpased, leaving the two Toa Torongo seperated from the other three remaining [[|Matoran Captain|Matoran Captains]]. Firaud decided that they should travel over the volcano and meet up with the Matoran Captains at the other side. Traveling up the volcano face, the Toa saw the stragglers of a alien army, heading to where the Matoran Captains were. Picking up speed, the two Toa joined a mini war. After being joined by Sphord, and being told of a alien called Kar leading the attack, the now strengthened team headed for Kar. When Firaud saw Kar, the two mysteriously recognized eachother. Kar told him that 'they had come', and that 'it had begun' and dissipeared, taking Sphord with him. Pressuered by Torren and the Matoran Captains, and he said the the Truth was going to be revealed. The remaing 9 of them then traveled to the Secret Dome (where Firaud met up with Wan) and Firaud began to tell Truth. Truth A Small Summary Firaud was created in Firaud's Tale as a guardian for Mata Nui, along with his Toa Torongo brothers and sisters, along with all the other Project A Toa, Matoran, and other Guardians. But as there power is realized to be to great, the Great Being decide to terminate Project A, not noing that they are sentiant. Firaud's Tale During the first half of Firaud's Tale Firaud is a Toa on a island called Voya Nui, enslaved by beings called Piraka. Firaud was seeking to destroy them all, and almsot suceeded. Fighting the all six of them at a place called Stars End (a real place!), he was killed by a chest wound. Firaud died. Waking up in a strange place, Firaud met someone, his Father (Prima). He asked if he was dead, and if he was in afterlife. Firaud found out that he had just begun his life, and everything before was a dream. He was told of his destiny to protect Mata Nui, and then his brothers and sisters, and how Torongo is the most powerful, and could destroy a planet if he had the will. Firaud goes to meet his brothers and sisters and Firaud's Tale ends as he meets his brother Torongo. Torongo Meeting all his siblings, Firaud exchanges stories with them and finds peace with himself as he relises that he has friends besides the imaginary ones that he left on Voya Nui. But before he can discuss more with them the eight Toa are attacked by one of |Axbru's Dragons. The flee the building and meet up with Prima. Finding out that they're after Spheres Magna, Prima the and the Toa and the Great Being soon find Axbru. Trying to defend his brother, Firaud is struck defensless. He is forced to watch as Torongo attacks and tries to kill the alien Axbru, and is killed. Axbru flees, saying of what a waste it was for such a powerful being to die. Death Firaud takes Torongo's Death the hardest, and he grieves like he lost a friend that he had known for eons. Kaju fortunatly convinces him to stop grieving. Firaud names there team teh Toa Torongo, in memorry of their lost comrade. Later, Firaud finds that Torongo is only in a coma (or a healing mode), but one that he can not be brought out from it by any known method.. But with the Great Beings now aganst them, not nowing they are sentient, and believing that they are too powerful and could bring chaos to Mata Nui if the turn against him, so Prima convinces the Toa Torongo them that Escape will be possible, they just need to plan it out right. Escape Firaud and Kaju head to find the rest of their kind, Project A. They find them in a remote section Spheres Magna, hiding from the Great Being. They quickly get them orginized and began arranging the Escape. Firaud then meets some of Prima's allies, that follow his belief that Project A deserves to live. They also bring news that Project B will began, to weaker, smarter protecters, who woudl not do so much damage uf they revoilted against Mata Nui. After leaving to the ship that will let them escape from Spheres Magna. Meeting the Toa in his buggy, Firaud makes friends among them, and even makes a ally with a strange being called Skakdi. Then the convoy is attacked by Great Beings. Firaud and the others in his buggys are serperated from the convoy, but with help from Torren and Skakdi the buggy is able to escape and head to meet up with the convoy. Personality The Firaud in Truth is a young one, forced to grow old and more mature, but in Contact and Secret we see a full grown, experianced and elite Toa, sure of himself and a well liked by others for all his traits, his kindness, his bravery, and many other things. Firaud can harsh at time but he has always loved the Matoran, and used his powers to defend the Matoran (the Ta-Matoran specifically) from evil. Tools Firaud carrys a Fire Blade, two Shield Staffs (destroyed in Contact), Gravity Knives, a ]]Nyrah Rocket Blaster]], a built in Rohkta Spinner Launcher, and a Heat Blade. Firaud also has his own personal armoury hidden somewhere in the Fire Zone, and is so the most well armed Toa Torongo. He wears a Kanohi Torongo Hau. His second mask power is unkown. Powers Firaud controls the elements of Fire and Plasma. He can also do other things no other Plasma or Fire Toa can do, like create a Nova Blast without killing himself (backstory). He is also physically stronger then a normal Project A Toa, but the only thing that is not increased is his speed, which is periodically the same as a normal Toa's. Sources Torongo (User) Contact Secret Truth Category:Toa Category:Toa Torongo